Summerside Academy
Summerside Academy is the first series made by Chilled Angel. The series takes place at a school with pupils aged 12-16 and focuses around a new pupil joining the school and learning to adapt to all the crazy new people around her. Plot Summary: Alexandra Wilde (Alex) is the new girl in town. This means that she'll have to start in a new school with total strangers, some friendly, some not and some... unique characters to say the least. Will Alex manage to cope with all her fellow students or will the pressure of fitting in prove too much for her and her friends? Characters: Alexandra Wilde (Alex) - A fourteen year old Eevee who is the new girl in town. She's usually a confident girl, but can get flustered around new people or if anyone mentions love. When she starts at the school she is nervous about what the other students will be like but soon starts to open up and make friends with some of her classmates. Brianna Benjamini - A thirteen year old Mareep who loves being the center of attention. Because of this, she always acts over the top around people and is sometimes accused of being a Drama Queen. She secretly fears the day when nobody remembers or notices her, so she tries to keep attention as long as possible. She came up with her surname herself one day when she was acting for a crowd, but says she's had it her whole life. Nobody knows for sure. Dylan Tanaka - A forteen year old Charmander. Dylan loves causing trouble during lessons, so he usually has detention during breaktimes and lunch. He's fine with this as it makes him seem like a bad boy. Whenever he isn't in detention he's the joker of the group, doing all he can to embarrass Alex and Michael. Ever since he first saw Alex with Michael, he's started making plans for how he can get them together. Michael Hankins - A fourteen year old Quilava. He's quick to defend people whenever he sees them being bullied. He also treats everyone with respect when he first meets them, only stopping if they do something against his morals and make him lose respect for them. Michael enoys Alex's company, but gets nervous whenever Dylan brings it up. Mia Free - A fourteen year old Umbreon. She's Madelyn's older twin sister and the captain of the cheer squad. She has to act more like a mother than a sister to Madelyn because of how dependant the younger twin is of her, which sometimes is difficult for her. Sometimes she as to be alone to avaoid lashing out at her sister. At school Mia keeps up a serious front to keep her fears and feelings about her sister hidden and comes across to others as a cool girl. All she wants is her sister to make some friends that can help her get over her need for companionship. Madelyn Free - A fourteen year old Espeon. She's Mia's younger twin and a member of the cheer squad. From a young age she has always been overly dependant on her sister and struggles to cope without her, making her difficult for anyone to talk to when she's alone. When Mia is absent, Madelyn often lashes out at people and she only trusts her sister. She can't stand it when her sister is away from her. Episodes: 1: Alex